1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lamps, and, more particularly, to a fluorescent lamp adapted for powering by a low voltage direct current source, such as a battery, to facilitate portable operation.
2. Background Art
Electronic circuitry to convert low voltage direct current power into alternating current at voltages suitable for firing and maintaining the mercury vapor plasma as contained within conventional fluorescent lamps has previously been accomplished. However, such devices have frequently been less than effective inasmuch as it is frequently necessary in such an arrangement to provide an excess or high voltage to strike the arc initially. The requirement of this voltage is particularly important when the fluorescent lamp is initially in a cold state. Such a condition is aggravated of course if the lamp has been stored or operated outside in cold climate areas. Thus this requirement for excess or high voltage to obviate the above problem causes devices of conventional construction to be designed somewhat inefficiently. Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and more improved form of electronic circuit capable of operating fluorescent lamps over a wide range of temperatures.